Gaping Memories
by Omega Ultra
Summary: One-Shot: Lynn isn't the most patient Loud Sibling by any means, but when it comes to teaching some life lessons, she is by far the most qualified. If anyone knows how to help Lana and Lola get passed their present issue, it's her.


**A/N Hey guys, Omega here with another one-shot! This one was requested by Exotos135 and doesn't involve Lincoln! Surprising I know. Anyways, tell me what you guys think!**

 **As always, R &R!**

 _ **Story Summary/Prompt: Lana and Lola learn something about their older sister, Lynn. "Lynn bonds with Lana and Lola over their teeth gaps." (Requested by Exotos135)**_

Gaping Memories

*Sniff*

" _There it was again…"_ The young athlete thought, allowing her stiff concentration to break, _"Where the heck is that coming from?"_ She glanced to her side. On an ordinary day she'd look to the bed across from her own and find Lucy crying about her latest poem…

But today wasn't an ordinary day.

*Whimper*

Lynn grits her teeth in frustration. "Ugh." She groaned, "This has been going on for an hour! What time is it anyway?!" She turned to face her alarm clock, "It's only three PM?" She groaned again. Only an hour earlier, she had heard the front door swing open, only to slam shut immediately after. Nothing unexpected though.

Now, in a family as big as hers, the front door took a lot of abuse, after all, the ten Loud Children had a bad habit of slamming the door shut when they were eager to get to where they were going… but this seemed… different. For some odd reason, Lynn could just feel a harsh air overtake her.

On a typical Saturday she would wake up at seven so she could get to morning practice by eight… but this week Lynn was suspended for the next three games and barred from practicing, much to the sporty young woman's dismay and her parent's relief.

The young woman leaned back, mumbling, "Stupid defender, couldn't take a football to the crotch." She complained, "It's three o'clock and I'm stuck here, and now someone is crying! Well this is just flippin' dandy! If I hear one more sniffle, I'll-"

*Sniffle*

Lynn grit her teeth in annoyance, "Ok, that tears it!" She slammed her magazine on her bed and jumped to feet. She stretched a bit, before storming out of her room and stepping into the dark upstairs hallway. On a normal day, this place would be packed, with the eleven Loud children ducking, dodging, pushing and shoving their way through the maelstrom.

"How convenient is it that I'm the only one home who can deal with this?" She sighed, given the fact that absolutely everyone had to be out of the house for one reason or another, this was a challenge she had to face on her own. _"Welp, here I go then…"_ And with that, she closed her eyes and listened.

*Whimper*

That was her cue. She opened her eyes and stepped forward. She quietly approached the converted linen closet, before making a left, causing her to face the bedroom of the young twins she knew all too well, _"Well this is just great. What did Lola do now?"_

Wordlessly, she took hold of the doorknob and opened the gate ever so slightly, taking a quick peek inside. _"What the…"_ She thought, her eyes falling upon the younger twin, Lola… who lied in her bed simply crying, while clutching her favorite pageant crown. _"That's… surprisingly unsettling."_

Though it took her some effort not to be noticed, the young woman peeked in more, this time looking at the tomboy older twin, Lana… who also lied in her bed, simply sulking.

" _Wow… something really big must've happened if Lana and Lola are actually agreeing to do something…"_ Lynn stepped back and took a deep breath, _"Last chance Lynn, you can just walk away now and pretend you saw nothing…"_ And for a moment, she considered simply turning around, borrowing Luna's headphones for the day and leaving her sisters to wallow in self-pity alone.

Yet, she took a deep breath, _"But, what kinda big sister would I be then?"_ And with that, a strong determination filled her body. _"Ok Lynn, just walk in there and-"_ yet, before she could even finish her thoughts, her body simply kicked the door open. "Ok you are really annoying, what the heck is buggin' ya two?!"

"Get out!" Lola immediately shouts, before jolting up and throwing her tiara at the unlucky sports fanatic.

Lynn easily dodges the incoming projectile… only for Lana to add her own ordinance with, "Get out Lynn!" Nailing her right in the face, "Can't you see we wanna to be left alone?!"

" _Welp that's my cue!"_ the young woman didn't hesitate to turn and bolt back into the nearby hallway. She then took a deep breath, "Well… I guess I should just…" A stinging pain burns in her chest, _"I... can't…"_ She sighed, _"Ok then, I gotta do this."_

She slowly opens the room door once more, though this time, making sure to be as quiet as she could be.

"Hey guys." She greeted, her voice filling with a motherly concern.

"What do you want Lynn?!" Lola shouted between her whimpers. "Yeah!" Lana added, "Why do you care?!"

The young woman grit her teeth and clenched her fists. True, she wasn't the most… 'understanding' of her siblings. She tended to be rough… and had a temper… among other flaws… But even she knew when her siblings were in need!

She took a deep breath to calm herself down, "I want to deal with your problems, because I cannot stand the sound of you guys crying next door."

The twins looked at Lynn with a frustrated annoyance.

"You'll just make everything worse!" Lana responded, burying her head in her pillow.

"Guys, you're crying." She crossed her arms, "You guys fight over everything and when that breaks, you end up crying." She pinches the bridge of her nose, "So please, tell me, what the heck is causing you to cry like this?"

"You tell her Lana!" Lola immediately spoke up, her voice filling with annoyance.

"No!" Lana countered, "You tell her!"

Lynn's frustration was building, this always happened when it came to argument or problems with the twins! Neither wanted to talk about it, so they would argue over who had to tell it!

So she shouted, "Lola, Lana! Both of you tell it! Because it's bad enough I'm stuck at home because I'm suspended, but you guys crying isn't helping my case!" She sighed, "So please, could you both tell me so maybe I could try to handle it?"

Lola and Lana looked at each other in defeat, before turning in their beds and hopping to their feet.

Within moments, they were standing before their athlete sister. Their tears now nothing more but dry streams on their cheeks.

"Ok Lola." Lynn's voice fills with a motherly calm, "What happened that caused you two to end up crying?"

The pageant girl looks at Lynn with begging eyes. Yet, Lynn's stern expression is the only answer she needed.

"Well…" Lola rubbed the back of her head nervously, "Lana and I were at the park today an well…" her voice gets more nervous, "I was uhh, showing off my pageant skills and…"

Lana then cuts in, desperate to help her sister, "And I was just playing in the mud with some boys and…"

The twins turned to each other once more, and sighed together, knowing that their elder sister would not leave until they answered.

"Some boys made fun of us…" Lana finally answers, though it is only a soft whisper.

"What?" Lynn tilts her head, "I didn't hear you."

Lola then continued, soft tears beginning to form in her eyes as well, "While we were at the park, some boys made fun of us for having gaps in our teeth!"

A harsh rage begins to form in Lynn's chest. "And?" Her voice is filled with a soft anger.

"And well… I tried to insult him back but…" Lola rubbed her arm in defeat, "All that did was get the boy's buddies to come in and insult us more!"

The sharp pain returns, causing the girl to fight the anger building in her chest further, "And what did they say to you?"

Lola rubbed her eyes and did Lana, before the older twin answered, "They said we would never get noticed because our family was so big! They said I was horrible at fixing things and that my mud was horrible!"

Then Lola spoke up, "And they said my fashion sense was horrible!" Then she turns the dress she wore to face Lynn, "They even threw mud on my dress!"

"Then, just before we left, they made fun of our teeth gaps again!" They shouted together. No doubt had there been more sisters present, they would rush to their young sister's aid.

Lynn remained silent, unsure of just how to fight the harsh anger forming in her chest. She grit her teeth, "Anything else I should know you two?"

They shook their heads.

"Did you at least know who these boys were?" Her voice is filled with a primal rage.

The twins rubbed their arms, and nodded, "Yeah… they were the playground bullies… but that was the first time they messed with us…"

"I see." Lynn responded, getting back to her own feet as she did so, "Don't let it get to you two then, I'll handle it." She then rubbed her chin, "I just have to ask around…"

"Uhh Lynn?" Lana goes, tilting her head in confusion.

"I need to borrow dad's shovel…" The elder girl continued.

Lola's eyes went wide, "Lynn?"

"I'm gonna have to ask my Boy Scout friend how to hide a body…" The elder girl continued, her voice becoming more sadistic, "I won't let anyone-"

"Lynn!" The twins shouted, "We don't want you going that far!"

"Huh?" Lynn tilted her head in confusion. When it came to bullies and the louds, there was only one rule, if you mess with one; you messed with all of them. Vengeance tended to be swift and guided with that ideal in mind.

"We don't want you to hurt them!" Lana goes, "We don't want…"

"You don't want it to get better?!" Lynn responded flailing her arms as she does so, "I mean, come on! There has to be something you guys want me to do!"

The twins looked away once more, "We want you to get Lincoln…"

Lynn grit her teeth. _"Of course they want Lincoln…"_ She sighed. Lincoln, while not an expert when it comes to these things, no doubt would be able to do something besides listen and give some… decent at best advice. _"And I doubt he 'll be home for a long while…."_

Suddenly, an idea comes to her. She snapped her fingers, before rushing out of the twins' room, leaving the two six-year-olds confused.

A few moments of silence pass, before random crashing noises emanate from the room next door. After that, Lynn rushed back into the room with, "Well guys, since Lincoln isn't going to be back for a while, I know just how to deal with your… issue."

The twins tilted their heads in confusion, "How?"

Lynn then walked over to Lola's bed and took a seat, much to the pageant queen's dismay. "Hey! Why are you sitting on my bed?!"

Lynn motioned for the twins to take a seat at her sides, "Because Lana's bed is covered in reptiles I don't wanna get bitten by."

The twins looked at each other for a moment, before complying and sitting down next to Lynn, with Lana on her right and Lola on her left. The older girl pulled out a small, black binder with white tape on it, labeled, "Lynn Jr."

"What's this Lynn?" Lana asked.

Lynn took a deep breath, "Before I answer that, how do you guys see me?"

"You're our sister!" Lola answered.

"Yeah! You're our sporty sister!" Lana continued.

"Heh." Lynn chuckled, "Well, would you believe it if I told you I wasn't always like that?"

The twins looked at their elder sister in surprise. Lynn nodded, "Yep, heh, your sporty sister that outdoes boys in her age group was once," She opens the binder, revealing the image of a young girl wearing in a pink dress, with brown hair that reached her shoulders.

Lana chuckles, while Lola breaks down laughing while she shouted, "Seriously Lynn?! You, in a dress?! That's the funniest thing I've head you say, ever! That's a better joke than Luan will ever tell!"

Lynn smiled, "Heh, I know it's hard to believe, but I, of all people, used to wear dresses. I used to basically live in them!"

"So what happened?" Lana leaned in closer, while Lola sat up on the bed.

She flipped to the next to page, this one decorated with the image of a young Lynn playing in the sandbox at the park. Under the image was the caption, "Lynn's first day playing at the park!"

The young woman's voice gains a soft solemnity, "Just like you guys, mom and dad took me to the park. They trusted me enough that they left me alone to play with the other kids… and well…"

"Someone started to make fun of you too?" Lola leaned in closer, her interest peaked.

"Yeah…" Lynn nodded, "You see… I had a gap in my teeth too…"

She awkwardly rubbed the back of her head, "And well, I didn't care much about it, but everyone else did."

"Mom and dad told me not to bother with it though, so I didn't." She looked at them with soft, caring eyes, "But that didn't stop that boy from messin' with me. He was from Hazeltucky, visiting some relatives here. I don't even remember why he did it." She flipped to the next page, this one decorated with the image of Lynn in her football gear, "So of course, mom and dad found out, and well…" She awkwardly rubbed the back of her head, "They kinda… went overboard with it."

She looked at the twins at her sides, "Dad hated the idea of someone picking on his daughter and mom was too busy with Lincoln to always be there for us all. So dad told me that the best way to beat a bully is to stand up to them."

"And how did that turn out?" Lola asked, only for Lynn to rub her head again, "It didn't turn out too well, I mean think about, I was like… six years old. You're not really thinking about how others see you and well…" she sighed, "I decided that I wasn't gonna let myself get bullied anymore."

She motioned at the image, "So I asked dad to sign me up for football." She flipped the page to the next, showing the image of Lynn running the ball over the field line, "And turns out, I was awesome at it."

"So what happened next Lynn?" Lana asked, her voice filling with a child-like curiosity.

"Well…" She flipped the page again, this one was of Lynn- still in a pretty pink dress- chasing the boys that had bullied her. "I kinda went overboard." She flipped to the next page, this one showing Lynn standing on the bullies' backs, victorious in her struggle. And with that image set, she closed the book, "And that's how I ended up where I am today. Plus… turns out it's hard to run in a pretty pink dress."

Lola and Lana look at their elder sister in surprise.

"I used those insults as motivation. Yeah, it's not nice, but…" She sighed, "No matter what, someone will be willing to help you." Then she put her arms around the twins, "Even if you have a gap in your teeth."

"Thanks Lynn." The twins responded. Before returning her group hug. And so they simply sat together in the dark room, letting the world pass them by just as it had done for countless years.

"And remember, you're not the first Loud to have a tooth gap." She whispered, knowing that that was the truth, the gaping truth.

4-15-14' 20 23-15-18-18-25 7-9-18-12-19, 20-8-15-19-5 1-4-21-12-20 20-5-5-20-8 23-9-12-12 2-5 3-15-13-9-14-7 9-14 19-15-15-14!

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! As always, if you want me to write a story request, feel free to PM me!**


End file.
